This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. A display may have an array of pixels for displaying images. In displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays, each pixel may contain a light-emitting diode and thin-film transistor circuitry that that controls current flow through the organic light-emitting diode. Conductive signal paths on a display may be used to route signals to the pixels.
In some scenarios, it may be desirable for the conductive signals paths in a display to run vertically and horizontally across a display. This type of signal path scheme may not, however, be appropriate for all types of display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide displays with improved signal routing schemes.